enchantimalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jumpin' Junglewood
Description Patter, Flap, Ekaterina and Antic travel to Junglewood for a special festival where they realise that being different is a good thing. Summary Patter is putting together the perfect outfit on her mannequin, but realizes that there's something missing. Flap suggests that it needs a little bit of Junglewood, to which Patter agrees, lamenting over how they miss it. They then decide that they would go back to Junglewood, and the start to pack. Patter and Flap start their journey to Junglwood, while also strolling a heavy suitcase. They go through the Grazy Grasslands, still pulling the heavy suitcase. Ekaterina then shows up and pulls up the suitcase, noticing that Patter and Flap are going to Junglewood, saying that her and Antic where going there as well. They then introduce each other, and the four decide to go along together. Ekaterina mentions that Antic is going to go see her cousin Sway, who's celebrating her Tuskival. Patter says they call it a "Tuskfest" in Junglewood, saying that it's an important part of an elephant's life and how great it must be to get their first headdress. Antic then shows the headdress to Patter that she's gonna give to Sway, where the headdress always comes from a relative. She then starts tooting her horn to her favorite tune from the Tuskival. They then arrive to Junglewood, where they meet Effie Elephant and Sway. Patter and Flap then state that they are going to go see their old house. They then find their old house, now destroyed and falling apart. Mika Monkey is then seen on a tree, where her, Patter, Flap and Swing reunite. Cutting back to the elephants, they are taste testing a food product. Back at Patter's old house, her and Mika share old memories they had together, where they share a story they had with climbing a volcano. Effie is arranging the music and asks Antic to trumpet along. Her and Sway trumpet together, but they don't exactly go sync, with Effie and Ekaterina looking at each other, disappointingly. Cutting back to Patter and Mika, the sun is setting and it's about time they go back to the festival. But first, they make a gift for Sway. Ekaterina and Antic are then giving Sway her headdress, saying for them to close their eyes and they'll hand it over to them. They open up their eyes and see the headdress on Sway's head, disappointed about it and how it's not really what they're used to for Tuskfest. Ekaterina and Antic walk away, disappointed in themselves. Patter and Mika walk over to Ekaterina with cake, where Ekaterina says it's not what she's used to, but Patter staights that it's still worth the try. They then overhear that Tuskfest is about to begin, where the curtain opens up and sees Sway with Ekaterina's headdress on. Everybody else, including other Enchatimals, look there, surprised. Sway then starts tooting her horn to the Tuskfest's music, with everyone starring in awe. After she's done, Ekaterina is very glad that Sway is wearing the headdress, and Effie gives a shout out to Ekaterina, where they realize that it's good to be different. Then Antic and Sway start tooting their horns to make music again. Patter and Mika look at Patter's old house, where Patter says the only thing she doesn't like about Wonderwood is that Mika isn't there. Mika then surprises Patter saying that she's going to visit Wonderwood right at the moment, where Patter states that they're going to need help from them to carry the suitcase, to which all four of them laugh. Characters Notes Milestones * Mika Monkey, Swing, Effie Elephant, and Sway make their cartoon debuts. Category:Tales From Everwilde Season 1